Jealosy
by IMAxENIGMAx
Summary: Two new girls make Liz realize just how she feels about Kid and her life, both present and past, and just how jealous she really is. Its up to Kid to prove to her that she has nothing to worry about.  FLAMERS I CHOOSE YOU! KidLiz, T cause I'm paranoid.


Prompt: 2

Jealosy

Warnings: ... Language?

xXx

Spring break was over, the baby birds were screaming, the grond was muddy, and The DWMA had one new student.

Well... they really had two new students and one new team. The newbies weren'r really anything amazing, average height, average looks, average everything. Except they were twins. Perfectly identical twins. Not a hair was different. And why is this crucuial? Because they were put in none other than the EAT class.

( asdfjkl; a line break)

"Class, we have two new students, Jessica and Ann Morgenson. Leave some easy missions for the-"

"You two had better get away from there before Stein dissects you!" Steins eyes flew towards the source of the noise and seemed to send a silent 'You are my next specimin' vibe in the direction of the voice. "Anyway, take a seat in front of Death The Kid and his weapons." Kid raised his hand as his eyes widened. The two perfect specimins were going to sit infront of him, the symmetry obsessed meister. In his eyes, this day couldn't get any better.

"Today we will be dissecting Sugar Gliders. I want you to separate all the crucial organs from the non-crucial ones. I will moniter your progress." Everyone felt sick at the idea of dissecting such precious creatures, but no one dared to argue with the half crazed man in front of them. While the students were waiting for their animals to arrive Lord Death came up on the screen in their classroom, "Stein, I need you and Spirit to take care of some business. Alright?" Stein looked discouraged at the thought of missing out on the dissection but went none the less; one could not argue with Death itself.

"So, what do we do now?" The twins asked, turning and looking at Kid, their platnum blond hair swishing in symmetrical ways. Kid, too mesmorized to even begin to bother answering, let the younger of his weapons answer their question. "We mess around until schools out! Party!" The two girls laughed at Patty's antics, genuially amused.

"Slow down there, Patty, we aren't going to throw a party, we are still in the school after all." Liz said, leaning over to pat her sisters shoulder to calm her down.

"Hey!" A voice barked while a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, successfully stalling it in its journy to Patty.

"Do not touch her, Elizabeth Thompson."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Liz asked, shocked and angered at the newbies behaviour.

"We're from New York, who doesn't know your name?" The blond holding her wrist answered.

"Well then, if your so familiar with me, why are you still holding onto my arm?" Her arm was realesed and it made its way back to her side.

"Why are you even sitting over here?"

"No doubt trying to whore herself out to Death The Kid over here." Good God, they even answered eachothers questions. Kid was too far gone in the symmetry to notice anything happening in front of him, effectivly throwing off Liz's entire game plan. She couldn't just have him tell the girls that he was her meister, he was virtually incapacitated.

"Tell me something, Barbies. If I'm Elizabeth Thompson, where do you think my sister is?" Two pairs of eyes turned over to Patty, who was busy constructing a paper giraffe and crushing it.

"Wait, so they're your weapons?" The two girls asked Kid incrediously.

"Yes, what about it?"

"They've heard of us."

"Oh," Liz's simple comment was enough to spark understanding in her meister, even if it didn't spark anything else.

Liz ignored the two blonds for the rest of the day, not wanting her past to be broughten up, instead choosing to graffiti the desk. Liz was so intent on her work she didn't hear the final bell ring.

"Liz, its time to go home." Her meisters voice brought her out of her trance and back into reality. A reality where the barbies had already left. They all got up and headed home, taking the fast way. When they got inside Liz went straight to her room, the words the two barbies had said finally taking their toll.

She was Elizabeth Thompson. Ruthless, feared, horrid, a street rat. And they weren't. Kid would be so much better off with them as weapons instead of her and Patty. It's not like they couldn't just go back to the way things used to be. It wasn't something you forgot. Before she knew it she felt hot liqued on her face, something she hadn't felt for... for... she couldn't remember for how long. It was scary, and new, and refreshing. Letting everything out. And then it hit her.

She was jealous. She was jealous of the two barbies. They had never had to face tough times, never had to wonder if they would be eating that night, or if they would have to do something unspeakable in order to eat. And Kid deserved someone without all that baggage. At least in her mind he did.

A soft knocking at her door interrupted her rag fest and she called a faint, "Come in." The door opened to reveal her meister, certainly not the person she had been expecting. She had been expecting her sister, coming to tell her that she was hungry or something like that.

"Are you ok, Liz?"

"Yeah, fine." Her face was turned away from him, so he couldn't see the tear marks on her face, but he could hear the thickness in her voice.

"No, you're not." Kid went over and sat on the bed next to his weapons form and looked at her. "Liz, look at me." She sighed. She didn't have it in her to get into an argument with him so she looked at him, positive he could tell that she had been crying.

"What do you want, Kid?"

"I want to know whats wrong with you." She let out a dry bark of laughter. What was wrong with her? More like What wasn't wrong with her.

"It's nothing, Kid."

"No, its something. I have never seen you cry and I demand to know who the hell did this to you." He was showing a side of him that she had never seen before. A protective and possesive side that... kind of turned her on a bit.

"It really doesn't matter, Kid." She started to turn more so onto her side. Kid caught her upper arm and forced her to look at him.

"Tell me what is wrong now, Elizabeth."

She sighed, she didn't want to tell him, but he'd never let her go if she didn't. "Its just those two barbies! The nerve of them calling me a whore in front of you and Patty like that! They kept talking about our street life like we weren't there. And they were right. I guess I was kinda a whore, and trash, I don't even understand why I'm still alive-"

"Elizabeth Thompson shut the hell up." Liz gave Kid a questioning look, she was confused on his reaction to her words. "You are none of those things. I never want to hear those words come out of you again."

"I don't know Kid, I just think that you'd be better off with them as weapons."

"Never."

"Huh? Kid, I don't understand."

"I would never give up you and Patty. Not for anything. Patty's my little sister. She's very important to me. And you. You are the most amazing weapon I could've asked for. You're so beautiful, and you're smart, funny, I will not tolerate you saying anything negative about yourself. Understood?"

Instead of answering him with a nod or a yes, she kissed him. And he kissed her back. So much unresolved tension left as the kiss took hold and when they finally parted and Liz leaned against his chest, Kid had to amend his previous statement.

Now, there was no way this day could get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Gad I hate this one so freaking much DX I should really just let this one rot! Oy vey, I just want some input is all. FLAMERS I CHOOSE YOU! This is for KidLiz week on dA, and so... yeah. If you're waiting for any updates from other things, those are coming. Its just I got sick, and then I lost EVERYTHING so once I get it back I'll do one giant mass update ^^;<strong>

**IMAxENIGMAx out. PEACE!**


End file.
